When A Genius Falls In Love
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: [SatxRisa, OneShot]What goes on in a genius's mind when he's comtemplating the feelings of the one he loves?


A/N: I'm on a story writing frenzy! Three done in one day, I can say that I am quite proud of myself. (: I think this somehow makes up for all the time that I've bee gone, neh? Well, anyways, here's another one shot ( hmm .. have the feeling that I might get addicted ) Sat x Risa ( surprise, surprise! ). Basically, it's about Satoshi thinking about his feelings for Risa and wondering why he likes her so much in the first place. Trying different writing styles, sorry if I sound odd in some sentences. Pretty basic, but I'd still like you to read it. (:

Btw .. Eugh, I hate trying to format this. Can someone tell me how to make double spaces? I tried html, quickedit, all that stuff but the format goes back to the normal spacing. It's so ugly xx Help!

Warning: I can sense some OOC coming. Satoshi's talking way too much .. and thinking weird things. Don't mind him. xx Very non-Satoshi-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel or any of it's characters. Got it? (:

* * *

**WHEN A GENIUS FALLS IN LOVE**

**by Jackie Doming**

* * *

I can't explain the reason why I'm so attracted towards her.

To be frank, she's not very intelligent, neither is she witty. I could ask her any question about polynomials and she would think that I'm speaking in a different language. I don't expect her to be some sort of Einstein, but the least she could do is pay attention to what is being taught to her in class.

She tends to amuse me from time to time, but it's not as though she puts effort into that. She's actually quite clumsy, to think of it, and that's where most of her humour comes from.

Do I find that charming? As much as I'd like to say no, I can't lie to myself. To me, she's one of the most charming creatures on earth. At the same time, I rather call her a creature than a regular human being.

I'm not saying that she isn't attractive. Actually, she has quite a high physically appeal, but that's not what really catches my eye. I'd settle for a decent-looking girl if she had the qualities that I was looking for, but for some reason, she manages to be all that I want and more.

She's ordinary in any other way, though. She'd very quickly find fall for any boy that has good looks, and finds peace at the mall. The type of girl screams when a rat runs across the room.

And we're nothing alike.

She's a hopeless romantic. I'm a realist. Those two simply don't go together.

We're too different.

But as the cliche goes, don't opposites attract?

I'm not quite sure, but I have an odd sense that this attraction is only one-sided.

I doubt if she even notices me. It's not like I put any effort into that. The only times that I have any real interaction with her is if I need to study or save her, be it one of the two.

I rather have girls come to me than chase after them. Not like I've chased after any girls, though. Even this strange feeling that I have for her, I do not pursue.

But she doe not pursue me. She pursues Dark.

If I showed her any interest, would I be able to change her mind?

Sometimes I wonder why I hold myself back from showing my true self to her. She's not afraid of being herself around me, so why am I so afraid of acting like a fool before her? I don't think that I could even compare to how big of a goof she tends to make herself as.

Still .. My own way of showing any interest are small signs of affect when she doesn't even know that it's me. I tend to hide behind the shadows if I help her benefit from any situation.

For some reason, I cannot resort to words when I do have my moments alone with her. I want to speak, have a good conversation for once, but it never works out to be like that. Most of our conversations are about Dark.

I'm afraid she thinks that I have some sort of obsession over Dark. If only I could find the words to tell her that I am indeed not a homosexual, which she may believe.

Often times, I find myself watching her. She doesn't notice it, and I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just that whenever my eyes past her by, they always seem to lock in place when I see her. It's such an odd sensation.

I'm an intelligent person, far more capable than mostly all the other children my age. But for some reason, I cannot resolve this puzzle that many people call _love._

If only I knew what love was, maybe then, I could justify the strange quenching in my stomach every time she passes me by.

When I see her, it's as if the heart stops. I loose my breath, but this she doesn't know.

I'm not sure if I'll ever want her to know how I really feel. She might end up being utterly creeped out.

* * *

_Is there still a chance to ignite the fire of our romance?_

* * *

Disgusting. I never want to discuss this with myself again. Let's just forget this ever happened.

"Hiwatari-kun? Is there something wrong?"

I snap out of my dreamy stare. Harada Risa is looking at me with a concerned look. How beautiful are those dewy, chestnut orbs that she looks at me with. My fault, I meant to say stale brown eyes, nothing special about them. Sometimes I think that they are close to the shade of fresh manure.

She arches her eyebrows at me and touches my shoulder. Don't melt, don't melt. "Hiwatari-kun? Is everything okay?"

I nod foolishly, like the dim-wit that I am. Rather, the dim-wit that I have become after experience an tremendous amount of feelings after realizing what I feel for the girl standing in front of me. This seems to be a lot like love.

"Alright, well, class is over now. I think that you should get home before it starts to rain, the forecast looks pretty bad for today." Risa smiles gently as she pats my shoulder and leaves the room. It's as if she left a trail of sparkle powder behind her, and I'm bedazzled.

I look down to where she touched my shoulder, and warmth fills me up like a steaming cup of hot chocolate. It's not quite often that we have physical interaction. I mean, I look at my shoulder with a face of revolt. Sickening, the one with manure eyes has touched me.

And it makes me feel so good.

* * *

A/N: The cheesiness is suppose to be a form of humour. Did I do it right? Let me know! Again, I'm so sorry for having Satoshi out of character. I just couldn't find any other way to make this fiction amusing. He's suppose to sound like some obsessive freak, ahaha. I'm odd. x) Forgive me! Haha .. Well, till next time. (: Review, review, review! 


End file.
